This invention relates generally to credit line monitoring and, more specifically, to credit line tracking and borrowing methods and systems.
A treasury operation of a multi-billion dollar corporation manages money for many different divisions within the corporation as well as for affiliates and other related entities. In connection with significant transactions and other operational needs, the treasury operation also secures and manages credit lines with commercial banks. At a given time, the corporation may have numerous credit lines with domestic as well international banks. Each credit line, if drawn by the company, may have its own variables such as interest rates, period, currency and so on. Additionally, for each credit line, the treasury operation maintains information regarding the borrowings, payments, conversion from or to foreign currency, and other relevant information.
Managing the complexities of these numerous credit lines is a challenging task. For example, simply managing payments for maintaining credit lines at numerous banks in many different jurisdictions and varying currencies in itself is a substantial undertaking. Ensuring that financial institutions from which such credit lines are secured are viable, by maintaining relevant credit rating information, also requires significant resources.